


Appeasing The Dragon King

by NocturnexSins, talinatera



Series: Dragon Tribute Verse [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnexSins/pseuds/NocturnexSins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is believed that Lake Town, beyond the initial destruction, somehow been lucky to escape Smaug's wrath. Luck, had nothing to do with it.<br/>A pact was made, in that they give one virgin, to serve Smaug in any and all ways, for one year. If, she survived her tenure, she would be released. This was to happen, once every generation, or 20 years.<br/>Over 150 years have passed. Time has come to present Smaug with another innocent.<br/>But not just any virgin will be given to the Tyrant Dragon. A Ranger, a Dúnedain injured and ill, at the wrong place at the wrong time.<br/>Now Dwarves, come to seek revenge on The Dragon King, calling for battle that will change the face of all Middle Earth and reclaim what was lost. All as secrets come to light, that Smaug is not all that he seems, will his beautiful slave survive the year or will Smaug destroy her as he had others in the past...<br/>Or will he find himself tamed, instead?<br/> </p><p>IMPORTANT:<br/>Written by NocturnexSins, & Talinatera (KhanxHarrison). Beyond fixes for continuity & minor grammar mistakes, this is posted, as written. A work in progress, posted on Tumblr & Skype. Each chapter will be created &/or added too whenever possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Smaug's POV:  
    He snorted and watched as tendrils of gold fell down all around him. Bored… He sighed and lulled his head to one side. So very bored.  He should not have killed the last one so quickly… but her screams had been a joyous sound to his ears. It had almost made him want to go out to the village and hear a few more like hers. He could still remember the way they had echoed off the walls of the great city… It had been so sweet, never had he heard screams like hers. The memory still sent shivers down his spine, and a tendril of smoke escaped him as he chuckled deep in his throat. The only down side was she had been so frail that she had died rather quickly and so he had spent the better part of the last twenty years alone.   
     He stretched his front legs, followed by his hind ones, his back arching and curving as he did so. But that was all about to change. Today was the day he was to get a new maiden to play with. He would be smarter with this one, make her last longer. None of them ever lasted the full twenty years but he would make sure she lasted longer than the year the last one had managed. He shook himself dislodging any coins that clung to him then started the march to the front of his domain. He always enjoyed watching them bring up the female, the look of utter hopelessness, hatred, and fear shining on everyone’s faces. It brought warmth to his heart to see that; one of the only things that did so.  
     He settled down in his normal spot and looked on as the tribute was brought closer to her death; thoughts of what she needed to do already flying through his mind. He looked up at the sky and decided to have some fun noting the position the sun. He looked back at the approaching figures and snorted, smoke starting to billow out. He flicked his tail and growled. “You are **late**.” He bellowed, a small bit of flame bursting forth. “I do not like to be kept _waiting_.” He bared his teeth and twisted his head to get a better look at the offering.   
     For a moment he forgot his fun as he took her in, there was something different about her… she did not look like any other virgin they had brought him. He puffed out another bout of smoke. “I hope there is a good reason.” In truth they were early, high noon had always been the time of the offering, but he had been bored for so long that he was not about to miss this chance to remind them who he was, and what were they going to do about it? Tremble in fear. He looked back at the woman and cocked his head to one side. Oh she looked like her screams would be beautiful… she was very beautiful in fact. He brought his head lower; a beauty that should not be wasted with screams of pain.   
     “ _This_ is the best you have to offer?” He hummed, a sound that seemed to shake the very air around him. “She will do.” 

 

RaMinah's POV:

   The journey had been exhausting, to say the least. Spending a month, jailed, seeing no more than a healer who had a child, a girl who was just coming into her majority, it was no wonder that they, as well as the rest of those in Lake Town, had any desire or will, to help her.  
   As the Lonely Mountain approached, Minah thought back on her time, with people whom she thought were at the very least, allies. How naive. In ways that made her ideal as a substitute as the newest maiden to serve The Dragon, Smaug. Maidens who lasted, no longer than a month, if that, dying horrific deaths. Smaug, was an impatient creature, inherently cruel and together the young girls died of fright.  
   If, they somehow survived their wounds.  
   Chained, bound hand and foot to the horse she rode, they at least, let her keep her clothing. The bow, blades she had worn, for years, given to her by Aragorn himself, were packed away, as tribute to the beast. RaMinah was far older than the other maidens, looking to be in her 20’s but, was in fact, nearly 50. As a Dúnedain she aged much slower than most and could easily live to be 250 years old.  
   Which was why, they had taken everything from her, and bound her so tightly. Three times in that month, she’d nearly escaped. Three times, men lost their lives. They knew, now to keep her drugged, bound at all times. Awake, aware she was deadly. Freed? None would live to see another day.

* * *

   When the horses, those being ridden, as well as those pulling the wagons, came to a stop, she never noticed. Swaying in the saddle, eyes were open, but only just. The clear, jeweled eyes were now dulled, their fires banked. Not knowing what day it was, when she’d last slept, or ate she lived in a perpetual fog, whereas twice a day a mug was forced to her lips, nose pinched until she’d drunk it all. It began days, …weeks? Before their journey even began.  
   Thus her entire life was muffled, disjointed, weakened by her previous illness and the drug, in no state to fight back, even verbally.  
   "Our apologies, Great One.“ How typical. They couldn’t even think of appropriate terms and platitudes anymore. Always sticking to ‘Great One’ and that was it. "Your maiden tried to flee. We had to go through great lengths to ensure she was safe, sound and untouched, for you.” None, looked Smaug in the eye. Their fear of him, palatable.  
   Dressed as she was, as a Ranger the cowl of her cloak, which was lined with fur, kept her warm, obscuring most, not all of her features. The horse, reared but muscle memory, not RaMinah herself, kept it from bolting at the sight, sound and smell of the Dragon, so close.  
   Quickly they unbound the woman, leaving her to sink to her knees, far too weakened to stand. Behind Smaug, the jewels, trinkets, weapons, food, all were brought into a specific antechamber, so that he could inspect each and every one, memorize them.  
   Cattle, sheep, and other beasts were brought into the pen outside the main entrance, for him to eat at his leisure, so that he didn’t have to hunt. The people of Lake Town, desperate to save their own skins, and that of their children, treated him as a King. Better, than the King who had considered The Lonely Mountain, home.  
   "It will take days for her to recover, but she will serve you well. She calls herself a Ranger Of the North. Her name is RaMinah.“ The man, who had been helping with the tributes, and the maidens all his adult life, stepped, visibly relaxing when Smaug accepted her. "With your permission.” Two men would bring her inside, to a small set of chambers for her to room in, while she lived with Smaug. Not that she would use them, often but in the very least it gave her a place to sleep, and bath herself.  
   Just as she was lifted, her head rose as well. Staring at Smaug, with no fear, no anger. Just a reserved confidence reserved for a woman, that should have become a Queen, in her own right. Staring, unblinking, until Smaug, himself, had to look away. Then, finally her own eyes closed as they forced her inside, dragging her in the process, as she could not walk, on her own. The sickness, hung palatable around her. Somehow, some way this woman, had survived infection, sickness that would have killed, any normal woman, or man in Lake Town.

 

Smaug's POV:  
     He snorted at their so called apology. The name they had chosen to use all the time was growing old and he had half a mind to eat the man in front of him for using it. Could they think of nothing better? What about magnificent one? Something, anything grander then great one. He snorted again and tilted his head to one side, smoke trailing up to the sky. Humans were either a barrel of laughs, or down right stupid.   
     “It is not my fault if you can not keep your maidens under control.” He snapped at the human before him. “You are late and I shall remember this.” He watched as the horse reared up, something that normally annoyed him but what caught his attention this time was the fact that the woman stayed on. Then she sank to her knees… how could she stay on then not have the strength to stand up?   
     A Ranger? His eyes narrowed. That could mean trouble. He had not had much interaction with the creatures but he had gathered news of them here and there. If there were not closely watched they could end a dragon, but they also did not communicate with one another very often. He shrugged and thought nothing more on the mater. She would either work or be eaten, he did not care who she once was. Now all that mattered was that she was his. He kept his eye on her as they started to move her into his domain he was slightly taken aback by the bravery? or stupidity she had in not only meeting his gaze but holding it!   
     His tail flicked as he watched her be taken in. Being a ranger… that was not all that was interesting about this woman. He might actually have an interesting time for the next few months. Who knew… maybe even a year. He took account of everything that they brought him, taking note of each item and food source. Once that was done with he went to make sure that the new maiden was where she was meant to be. Would she heal on her own? Or would someone be staying to tend to her? He did not like the idea of more than just his maiden being in his domain, but he also did not care for the idea of losing her after only just getting her.   
     “May I assume that everything is as it should be over here?” He said, allowing his annoyance to show.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   "Yes, Great One.“ The man bowed his head, then bent at the waist, stepping backwards all the while. The others, all nearly pissing themselves in fear, did their duty, as fast as possible, in a hopes to get out of there, quickly and thus with thier lives.  
   Massive trunks, full of clothing, toiletries, bedding was brought in, as well as a barrel full of healing supplies. No healer would remain, RaMinah would have to heal herself. No complaint was given however, as a thick, fluffy mattress was brought in, furs and cloth to create a warm, comfortable bed.  
   "Your maiden requested these things. She is a healer in her own right. Said beyond a desire for fresh water, she could heal herself.” There was a spring, that welled up from deep within the mountain so that, would always be on hand. There was more than enough wood, from the broken furniture to keep her with kindling for fires, and to keep her warm.  
   Not that she would need it. She would stay, close at hand, and within reach, nigh constantly now she would only use her chambers to sleep, and bath herself. Smaug, had never desired, or wanted to show his …other form, in the past. Perhaps that would change, as time went on. Even now, the greed he felt, to keep this …Ranger, close was growing with every breath.  
   "She sleeps now, Oh Great One. She should be fully healed, within three days. She has been treating herself, during the journey. But, it is a hard one. We made sure she was bathed, and had eaten before our arrival.“ The man made a motion with his hand, and under Smaug’s watchful eye, packed up everything, and left.  
   ”… _water_.“ He could sense her, standing just under his head, leaning against the doorway. Her clothing, was more than enough to keep her warm, but even he could feel the heat, radiating off her, smell the sickness. ”…so thirsty. Please..“ That was what dragged her out of the comfort of a healing sleep.  
   She’d had little enough water during their journey, and needed it, very badly. He could see how chapped her lips were, skin dry as well. It was very hard to stay hydrated, when one couldn’t keep it down, after all. Eyes lifting to watch the dragon, back against the doorframe, wondering if he’d help her or not. Or, if she’d find her time as his slave, short indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Smaug's POV:  
     He said nothing as they explained everything to him. Yes, yes that was all fine and well. Now could they leave? He wanted to be alone with his new slave. Three days… that was going to seem like a rather long time. He watched the man carefully as he finally packed and left. “And good riddance.” He growled after him.   
     He moved his neck and head around until he could see her at eye level. How she was still breathing was beyond him. He could feel himself… _wanting_ to help her. He puffed out a cloud of smoke. That was not the best thing he could want at that moment. She was going to be trouble, of that he was certain. He had some water stored a few rooms over from his last trip down to the natural spring. It would not be far, but it would be a hassle to bring the water to her…  
     “Do not get used to this. _You_ are **my** slave, not the other **.** way **.** round.” He lifted onto his hind quarters, turned himself around, then did a dragons version of running as he disappeared around the corner. he was only doing this once. Then after that it was up to her. He could not do this all the time, that would ruin his good name… and encourage his other form. He growled and quickly worked his way up into the air as best he could. He filled a large bucket with water then carried it between his front claws as he carefully flew back to her.   
     He landed with a thud, but had managed to keep most of the water inside the bucket. He felt rather proud of himself. He set the water down and twisted his neck and head once more to look at her. “There.” he spat. Anger. Outrage. Disgust. That was what he needed to feel. But instead he felt curiosity, confusion, and want? He narrowed his eyes and watched her carefully. “So you are one of the mighty rangers I have heard so much about. I must say I am impressed. Not many could stink of sickness like you do and still be living.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   The smoke that curled around, enveloped her frame only made her inhale sharply, eyes closing halfway before opening slowly, the golden orbs, darker than his own staring at the dragon, with a calm expression. After all, death would be a release, so what was the point of fearing Smaug? What could he do? Hurt her? She’d suffered wounds, many that could have killed a normal woman, countless times in the last 50 years she’d been a Ranger.  
   Nodding her form slid down to rest on the floor, head back against the doorframe. The fresh air, did feel good on her flushed skin, eyes closed to rest, even as his landing, from rising up to twist his body around made the entire mountain shake. Blearily watching the sinuous tail disappear around the corner. “…yes, I know.”  
   Even if he couldn’t hear it, Smaug would know, she couldn’t, wouldn’t resist him. In regards to Smaug’s safety, she wouldn’t try to kill him. At least… not yet. While she wasn’t resisting him now… that could very well change in the future.  
   The bucket, was huge, more so one that could have been used to bathe in, as it had been used primarily to bring up water, on a constant basis for all those living under the mountain. Looking up at him, a frown formed between her eyebrows. However, she seemed… resigned at his vitriol. After all, he was a dragon. Created by Melkor and Sauron, very few could escape the manipulations, lies that turned what hearts they had, black with hate.  
   Hands cupped, dipped into the water, over and over again, drinking from her hands, without complaint, without a word in fact as she quenched her thirst. Gasping softly as she finally sat up, leaning against the massive bucket, the frown had faded, replaced with a neutral expression. Her voice, was husky, quiet. “It will pass in a few days. I’ve suffered far greater wounds in the past, and survived.”  
   Looking down, her hands rested on the edge. “I need to bathe my wounds, myself, and my clothes, otherwise the sickness will grow worse. I ask, please that you help me. I think, even at my strongest I would never be able to move this, if it was empty.”  
   True words, it had been set within a pulley system, that could be replaced every year or so, if the wood rotted. An exceptionally easy task for Smaug, which had taken 10 Dwarves to move, even an inch. “From there I will do my best to not be a burden to you.”  
   Unsure exactly _what_ Smaug wanted of her… of any maiden. Many believed he ate them but …really.. Every generation? One girl? The dragon would have starved to death, long before she had even been born. Perhaps he wanted their company, easy prey to torture. …soon enough, would find out for herself, exactly what Smaug, had planned for her.

 

Smaug's POV:  
     He growled and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He just needed to think long term, if she lived she could very well live long enough to provide him with some much desired company… and if she was as stubborn to live as she seemed to be, he might even have said company for an entire year. That was certainly a thought. One that was worth risking… things.   
     So with that in mind he grudgingly did as she asked. He then settled down curling his tail around himself. “When you are healed I shall show you were we store the water, then you will handle this yourself.” He of course would go down himself and bring the water up from the spring; it was just faster that way. He remembered the first girl he had received he had sent down there and found her dead a few weeks later, crushed because the system that had been set up broke. It had truly been upsetting in more ways than one.   
     He shook the thoughts from his mind; but then, once it was in the room it was up to the girls to fend for themselves. His stomach gave a growl reminding him that it had been a while since his last meal. “I wonder if you’ll need to eat now or later?” He wrinkled his nose as he realized he had said his thought out loud, but it was out there now so he would keep to it if she said she was indeed hungry.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
   Noting the dragon’s ire, she nodded her head once. “As you wish.” Hands releasing the edge, clasping in front of her instead, sleeves brought down to cover her hands. While still thirsty she knew that too much, would bring it back up again. Small amounts, every half hour for a full day. That would bring her back up to her normal state once again.  
   Watching the dragon sitting like a cat, she nearly voiced such aloud. Not the wisest thing to do, so she kept her tongue behind her teeth. It was an observance, the dragon would not have appreciated, for sure.  
   "…after I bathe.“ Not quite sure if he was speaking to her but she figured, she might as well answer. "The …maidens.. that I saved, made food for me, to eat until my health is restored. It has already been prepared so I will not need a fire for cooking.” She would, however need one for warmth as she slept, and to heat the water. While Smaug may not notice the winter wind, she most certainly would.  
   Stepping back, her eyes, took a moment to wander over the dragons form. He was magnificent. It made her wonder, if the stories were true. That Smaug, had been considered a ‘runt’ compared to such beasts as Ancalagon the Black, Glaurung, Scatha and other drakes of ages long past.  
   She’d heard many stories at the knee of the Elves, amused by the young girl fascinated, always fascinated by the stories directly involving dragons. Including that Smaug himself was unlike the others, only wishing to be left in peace. However, his desire for treasure, especially gold, had been his undoing. Dwarves, suffered from the same sickness and one day.. when he least expected it they would exact revenge.  
   Wetting her lips, she looked down, then around her. “Where…” Where were her things? As this was an antechamber, so close to the outside, surely he didn’t desire for her to reside here? No. He would want her close. The treasure (she refused to believe it was his, or that of the Dwarves) had to be located within a chamber far within the mountain, and had to be massive. She remembered, vaguely watching the men take her inside. And her as well into a room that had been cold, and dark.  
   Instinctively seeking out the heat of the dragon, not to escape. Unsure what to do she remained silent, leaning against the massive bucket once again. Tired. So very tired. But as she wanted, very much to live, much longer than the following year, she hoped very much to be the first maiden to survive the year long servitude. Only to realize, with a growing horror… if she did… Smaug might never let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

Smaug's POV:  
    The dragon looked at her as she gave an answer to his question and flicked the end of his tail. Good, then he would not need to worry about food, at least for a while. He had never considered that before really. They normally did not live long enough to worry too much about it. There was what the Dwarves had before he took the mountain but the last girl had said it was uneatable now. He puffed out through his nose. That was a problem for another time.   
    He watched her as she watched him, focusing one of his golden eyes on her. He huffed as she started to ask a question then did not finish it. He hoped that was simply the sickness talking. He had one a few girls back that never finished what she started to say. “Where...” He growled. “Where do you sleep? Where is my gold? Where is the way out? Where are the other maidens? Where do I sleep?” He brought his snout close to her body and snorted warm breath over her. “Such an interesting word that could be taken so many different ways, hmm?” He purred.   
    He noted the way the she leaned against the water bucket once more, and cocked his head to one side trying to decide the best action to take. He did not want to stay here, away from his gold for much longer, and certainly could not leave his new plaything here. But she looked so... weak and tired that he was not sure  she would make it anywhere else. Another growl came from deep in his throat, and he brought his head back up, switching his tail to the other side of his body. His eyes drifted over her once again, noted what she wore, how she was leaning against the bucket. He flicked his tongue over his jaw and thought for a long moment knowing she would not dare to move until he had said she could.   
    Then he smirked showing all his teeth and darkness seemed to creep up around his feet slowly snaking it's way up his body covering every last glimmering scale until even the glow of his eyes were covered. Then the great beast started to shrink, getting smaller and smaller, and as he did so his shape started to morph into something resembling a human. Inside the darkness Smaug twisted his face as the transformation took place. It was a painful process but one that he had done so many times that he did not even notice it any more, it was simply part of his life.   
    Finally when the shadows mostly pulled away from him instead of the mighty dragon that had been towering above her, there stood instead a man just about six feet. Where his skin had been scaly and red it was now mostly smooth and pale.  There were some patches that still glimmered in the light as if his scales were still there. The red seemed to have moved to shadows that clung to him, in a never ending swirl around his torso. With every step he took his toes seemed to dig into the ground as if to anchor his smaller frame down onto the earth. The smirk clung to his lips as he stepped into her space and brought a hand up to her face caressing her jaw with a single finger. “I must admit,” Even in his human form his voice was deep and held a sense of command to it. “Never have I seen a maiden of your like.” He caught her chin with his thumb and pointer finger and stared into her eyes. “It would be a shame to lose you to quick.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    That voice, Eru help her, it made her knees go weak. It was so wrong to affect her so but he was far more powerful than her, with a voice that could have very well enchanted her to do his bidding, but oddly enough he let her be, to serve him of her own free will. Why?  
    At his mocking words, her chin rose up haughtily, though she wasn't foolish enough to try and stand, without some sort of support. "My things." Speaking clearly, without any trace of fear. "They ...took it in there." Her head motioned deeper inside the mountain. "But I don't know where."  
    When he raised his head, somehow, she didn't flinch. Keeping herself so, very still, even though her eyes followed every move, be it his forked tongue or flicking tail. Meeting his gaze head-on, knuckles white, unseen due to her sleeves covering them.  
    As he began to morph, shrink in size her knees did give out. Seeing with her own eyes as Smaug, a handsome dragon now became a very handsome **man**.  
    Unable to even breath, eyes locked on his face, as to her he was even more dangerous, she stared, uncomprehending. "What do you want of me." Another question with endless possibilities, but he could see, feel it as she trembled at his touch, eyes free of guile.  
    She was innocent. Pure. And all his.

 

Smaug's POV:  
    Ahh so she wished to know about her things. Yes yes he knew where those things had ended up. He would show her later. But for now...  He felt the way she trembled under his touch, felt the way she meant it when she asked that question. He could tell how pure and innocent she truly was. It would be a shame to take her now when she had only just arrived. Maybe this one would be enjoyable... very enjoyable. He trailed his fingers down her throat enjoying the way she trembled at his touch. He stepped closer to her mere inches away from her now.  He brought his fingers down to the clasp that held her cloak on and with a flick of his fingers let it fall to the ground. He then brought his hand down her side, using enough force that she would feel it underneath what she wore but not hard enough to hurt her.   
    He leaned forward so that his breath played against her ear. “I want many thing of you.” He purred, bringing his hand further down  to the beginning of her inner thigh and giving it a squeeze. “The only question is, when do I want them?” He ran his tongue along her earlobe, before nipping it. Then he pulled away catching her wrist in his. “But first let's get you out of these boring clothes you have on. I'm fairly certain I saw them bring in a trunk that will hold suitable clothing for you. So I guess your question from before will soon be answered.”   
    He started walking down the corridors knowing every twist and turn to get to the room he wished to see. He took a few steps then remembered that she was still recovering... He should have stayed a dragon but his... desire had got in the way of rational thought. That was the problem with his dragon mind. He twisted around and picked her up in one fluid motion, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of gold. He looked at the rump that was now in his face and she was simply too perfect. Even her arse was perfect. He smirked for a moment then started back down the corridors. He would bring more water later right now he had thoughts for only one thing.   
    It did not take long, knowing every shortcut the Dwarves had created to get anywhere in the palace quickly and within a brisk walk by dragon standards he was soon in the room where they had brought all of his new goodies. He Set her down in the middle of the room and walked to a table that was laden with bottles and herbs. He looked through them and picked the one he was looking for up. He walked back to her and placed it in her hands. “Drink.” It was a potion that would give her a boost of energy for the next hour or so. Just long enough for him to have some fun before she had to rest and fully heal. “Once you have finished that bottle go pick out an outfit from that chest.” He pointed to the one on the left. Then he moved a few things around and created a spot for him to sit down in.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    It was wrong for this dragon, now a man to touch her so intimately, but it was even more so for her to enjoy it, a crooning sound, so very faint at his touch on her throat. He was so warm, she shivered as it washed over her, permeating her clothing, even her armour.  
    The cloak, discarded, but she didn't even notice. His internal heat, kept her warm where nothing else, could. Touch possessive, in a way that caught her breath, releasing it in a rush at his words, the brush of air on her earlobe. Teeth holding her bottom lip, eyes closed but it didn't hinder the squeak of surprise, shock at his touch as no man had ever touched her so intimately, let alone at all!  
    Wrist caught in his grasp, still caught in the throes of his seduction she stumbled a bit as he drew her along with him, moving quickly, far more nimble able than she, unless she'd been in full health. As it was she could only gape at the back of his head, in shock. What was with her clothing? It suited her, it had been made for her by the Elves in fact!  
     Yelping in shock at being tossed over his shoulder as though she was nothing more than a sack of potatoes, gasping breaths were not just for show, she was forced to focus on nothing more than breathing, and her rolling stomach as she found herself going through more corridors, tunnels than she could count. Within less than a minute, she was hopelessly lost.  
     Set on her feet, only the fact a chair was close at hand kept her from collapsing, hand to her stomach, feeling as though it was bruised as he had and incredibly bony, strong shoulder. Taking the bottle she looked at it, then him, before drinking all of it, in one go making a face all the while. Why did such things always have to taste so nasty?  
    Waiting a moment, as it did help she stood up, walking over to the chest, pulling it open. It was massive, easily able to fit a few of her inside, and it was full of clothing, in a variety of colours, fabrics. "....there's so many. I've never.." Having no idea, she'd never worn a dress in all her memory, just the thought of it scared her to death.  
    But she knew there was no way Smaug, in his natural form or as a man, would ever let her get away with wearing what she'd worn, most all her life. "....can you at least pick a colour you want me to wear?" Standing beside the chest, with a lost expression.


	4. Chapter 4

Smaug's POV:  
    He quirked an eyebrow as she started to seem to marvel over the amount of clothing in the trunk. He watched as she hesitated and a frown started to from on his face. Once she expressed what was on her mind he snorted and shook his head almost unbelieving that she would ask something like that. He ran his thumb over his fingers as he thought a moment. Then in the blink of an eye he was up and walking to her side. She seemed to be purer than he had originally thought.  
    He started to dig through the chest looking for something he believed would look nice on her... Though he did keep to the red ones, especially the red ones with gold tones to it. “One would think you've never been a woman before.” He growled. Though as he thought about it that just might have been the case. They had told him she was a ranger of sorts. He had not paid too much attention, the information had been interesting but it was unimportant who she had been now. Now she was simply his. He finally pulled out three different dresses, one being pure crimson red, the second being a lighter red with gold tones to it, while the third was completely different being a creamy white with a red design on it.  
    They were all made of a rich fabric. At least the the people of the lake finally figured out that even if he was not wearing the clothes he still wanted only the best for everything that belong to him. He nodded his head and handed her the options. “Decide. Surely you can handle that, yes?” He then stepped away from her opting to look over everything that had been brought this time. Most of it was for the keeping of the new maiden but there were still things purely for him. He found that they had remembered that last time he had asked for something for a man to wear. He was unsure if they had figured out it was for him but it did not really matter. He ran his fingers along the thick black fabric. It was a robe reminiscent of what a king would wear. As he examined it he even found they had sewn jewels into the fabric itself. Golden jewels that would bring out the yellow of his eyes. He smiled at the handiwork pleased they had finally gotten it into their heads that he was owed the very best of the best, no matter what it was.  
    Since he was already in his human form he might as well try on the lovely garment. He was sure there was some trick he could learn to transform with the garment still on... if he liked it enough to do so. He silently slipped into the outfit, finding out quickly there were more layers than he had originally thought. In total there were three layers, four if you included the long strip of fabric that simply hung off his arms. “Do you have it on yet?” He growled over his shoulder to her as he admired himself in the new outfit.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Scowling arms crossed, eyes narrowed. "I've been a Ranger since I was a child. I've no need for such....." Waving a hand at the clothing, scowl deepening. As a Ranger the thought of needing a dress, was utterly rediculus. What help could it have been to her in battle?  
    "Of course I've seen women wearing such. It doesn't mean..." Growling softly under her breath, forgetting, shockingly that he wasn't a man but a dragon. "I am not some empty-headed maiden that cares more about clothing than the world outside the darkness encroaching ever closer..." A sound of frustration, realizing it was pointless to say anything further.  
    He didn't care. Never did, never would.  
    On impulse, she snatched the third dress, which looked as though flames licked from its hem. The pale golden silk would be a fine contrast to her skin, which was a creamy caramel. The others... there was far too much red, cheeks flushed. They were far too risque, too daring.  
    "Fine! This one." Believing if nothing else it didn't make her feel as though she was trying to seduce the ma--....dragon. She wasn't about to change in front of anyone, having a strong sense of modesty, even if she was a Ranger. "When you leave the room, I will change. If you give me no choice than to wear this... this..." Dress held in both hands, she held it close, as though she was naked, behind it.  
    How he looked at her, certainly made her feel as such!

 

Smaug's POV:  
    The dragon sighed. If he had been in his regal form he may have reacted differently but that was the problem with this... humanized form. He had a soft spot. “Very well.” he said with a huff and walked out of the room. He should have stayed, with every step he took he could feel himself growing bored. Maybe he would simply take her to her room and dump her there to heal and listen for her to stir... He looked down at himself and smirked as he admired the beauty of the fabrics and jewels. Then he sighed and turned slowly around to look at the space he was in. He often flew over this spot, but it looked different in this form. It looked... smaller. Or maybe larger. He shook his head realizing he had wandered. He was sure she was dressed and probably armed to the teeth by now. That was the problem with rangers.  They always wanted to try and catch you unawares. He sighed and started back for the room.  
    He stopped just outside the entrance. Did he truly wish to deal with this right then? He could just leave and let her stumble around and try to find her way out. Watch as she realized she would never find her way out, especially since she had not walked herself here and he had made sure to take a few twists and turns. His eyebrows raised as the thought rolled around in his mind. It was a tempting idea. True she was a beauty like no other that he had seen. Beautiful enough for him to change within what felt like moments of meeting her. No one else outside the pair of them even knew he had this second form.  
    Well he had started this so he might as well see what she looked like. He closed his eyes a moment listening inside, trying to decide what, if anything, she was going to try. Finally after a moment he was satisfied he would be able to handle anything she attempted and walked back inside. “I do hope your highness had enough time to dress herself, for I have grown bored with waiting.” He said his eyes scanning the room.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    The dress truly was an exquisite work of art. The design of flames, in pale yellow, warm orange and fiery red came in layers of fabric, which was so long it pooled on the floor, hiding her bare feet from view. While it did not hug her curves, tightly the jeweled belt, hanging in front to end at her knees helped the eye follow the naturally hourglass figure, tiny waist and flaring hips. The full chest was covered, modest in its presentation but her shoulders and upper chest was bare, covered only by her hair, so long it actually went to her hips, in long loose curls. The sleeves, only slightly opaque revealed slim yet still muscular arms, the traditional look of sleeves long enough to cover all but her fingertips, hung down to the floor, giving the Ranger a visage of soft, femininity and while she did wear garments underneath the dress, which was a requirement, really she never felt more exposed in her life.  
    Another chest, nearby held a fur of purest white fur of an animal she could not name, but it had been made into a cloak she could wear, to keep the most bitter winds from stinging her flesh. The clothing, prevented her from holding any weapons (even if there had been any to be had in the first place) she waited, sinking slowly into a chair even as her legs threatened to give way. While unwilling to admit it, even to herself, the thought of looking upon Smaug, in his human form, not her sickness, left her weak in the knees. "...I need water." Murmured to herself, as she felt so warm, yet was beginning to shiver. Thankful for the cloak, but at this point water would have been infinitely more welcome.  
    Yet all of such, was forgotten, as a sense of vulnerability she'd never felt before that moment, overcame her, the moment, Smaug walked in the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Smaug's POV:  
    Smaug stepped back into the room and halted in his tracks as he saw the ranger sitting in the dress. It really was... beautiful. He had known she was a thing of beauty but in that dress... He ran his tongue over his lips as he looked her up and down. “A good choice.” he finally said. He continued walking and stopped only a few inches from her. He placed his hands on either side of her and leaned in to growl in her ear, “Do you like it?” He could feel from the way she felt that she would be next to useless right now for anything but sleep, but that did not mean he had to stop his teasing. He brushed his lips across the exposed skin of her shoulders, a shiver running down his spine as he took her scent in.   
    “You should like it. You look ravishing in it.” He purred against her skin. He pulled back finally and looked her in the eyes. His head lulled to one side as annoyance overtook his features. “If you just weren't so... weak right now.” A smirk tugged at his lips, “Oh the things-” He stopped himself and pulled back completely though he caught her hand in his. “Come along, the effects of the potion won't last forever and I'd rather not drag you to bed.” He headed out of the room pulling her along behind him. He did take into consideration that she was weak and went at a slower pace that she was more likely to keep up. “Now I know this may be difficult to grasp with how you feel right now bu-” he stopped mid sentence and halted their walking. He tilted his head to one side as he strained his ears. He turned his head around slowly, first to the left then the right as he tried to decide what he had heard. He narrowed his eyes as he did not hear the sound again. He chalked it up to that blasted bird that insisted on annoying him and continued on deeper into the mountain, though once he got the woman settled he would probably do a sweep of the mountain just to be sure.   
    It only took a bit longer by his standards to arrive at where she would be staying. The room was nice enough he supposed. It was one of the ones connected to the old kings rooms where he stayed every now and again when in his human form. He never worried about anyone he put in this room escaping, for every door that lead out had a lock on the outside. Three doors in total, the one they had just entered through, one that lead to a water closet of sorts, and one that lead to his own chambers. He shut the door behind them and finally let go of her arm. He waved a hand lazily around the room, “This is where you will be staying, at least while you recover.”   
    He pointed to the door directly across from them, “Water and taking care of yourself is through there. That door,” he pointed to the one of the left, “Will be locked for the time being.” He turned to look at her once more. “I trust you can keep yourself alive?” He said with a bored expression. “I'll make sure that your... supplies arrive in this room shortly.”

RaMinah's POV:  
    "Thank you." When her arm shifted, it was to draw some of the cloak further over her legs, covering bare feet. As he leaned in, she leaned back, eyes wide, the glassy orbs a vivid golden amber, the same exact shade as his scales in fact, in his true form. "I'm not sure." was her first, thought, voicing such without thinking. Prey to the hunter, gooseflesh forming on her throat, over her chest and shoulders at his touch. Something that had nothing to do with her illness.  
    "I've never worn anything like this before. I feel ..exposed." Swallowing hard, she stared, only to have her hand caught, drawn to her feet. Thankfully, she didn't sway too much or worse fall at his feet. "....to bed?" Murmured as she did her best to follow, keep her feet and remain covered. Thankfully, this far into the mountain, the warmth increased but it was nothing that was required as to how cold she felt, even though her skin was quite warm to the touch. Warmer than it should be.  
    Thankful that he'd slowed his pace, she came up short behind him, nearly running into his back as he paused, listened. Brows creased as she listened to a faint tapping sound, of something on stone. That didn't sound, normal but she didn't ask, as she figured the last thing he would do, was answer her.  
    Arm caught now, no doubt to ensure she stayed upright, let alone escape, she had to focus yet again on keeping her footing, trying to ignore just how far they were going. As to the route itself, she was helplessly lost, just as he'd intended. Without Smaug's help, she would be lost, forever within the mountain's depths.  
    Did this place, ever end?  
    Leaning against the wall once she was released she stared around her, eyes focusing on Smaug, briefly before looking down once again. "Yes. Thank you." Of course, a slave was worthless if it was dead, right? She didn't understand why she had been chosen to do this. Was it because she was a ranger? Or as Smaug had implied that she inspired him, to corrupt and sully a thing of beauty?  
    Either way she would find out, soon enough.

Smaug's POV:  
    He nodded his head briefly and was gone out the door. After he had dealt with her and had made sure that she would be able to take care of herself and would go nowhere he changed back into his Dragon form and made his way back to the treasure room. He huffed a puff of smoke floating into the air and chuckled as it disappeared into the shadows. He nestled himself down into the gold and sighed contentedly as the cold coins started to slide over him. That was one of the reasons he enjoyed gold so much. When left on it's own it became cool and that cool felt so good against his warm scales. He buried himself deeper into the coins and breathed out more smoke.   
    As he laid there though his thoughts drifted back to the new woman in his domain. She was a thing of beauty and now back in his dragon formed what he had wanted to do to her came back full force. But the human mind still clung onto rational thought and the feeling of being comfortable won out over the desire to corrupt the pure creature. Two legged were normally so boring and predictable, but with this one... he felt like she was different in a way. How he was not sure yet but she was. With that thought in his mind he drifted off into a light sleep.   
    When next he awoke he was unsure just how long he had been sleeping. He stretched his legs out in front of him and gave a giant yawn, a growl rumbling deep in his throat. He then picked himself up and shook the coins free of his scales enjoying the tinkling sound they made as they clashed against one another. He then arched his back into the and gave a satisfied hum at the sensation it caused. He shook his head and ran his tongue over his jaw. A wonderful nap to be sure. How long had it been though? It did not feel as if much time had passed, a few days at most... if that long.   
    Something nagged at the back of his mind, as if he were forgetting something... Something fun and new. He looked up and was reminded about the last offering the people of the lake had made. That was right! They had brought him new food, but that... that did not bring back the excitement he remembered feeling before his nap. Then the face came back to his mind. Oh yes, the new maiden that had been brought to him. He unfolded his wings and beat them through the air and pulled himself out of the treasure room and onto one of the many larger pathways that slid through the mountain. It took only a few leaps to be outside the area she was being kept in.   
    “Slave?” Smaug said, his voice reverberating around the space. He looked at the door and noted that he had not locked it before taking his nap. Eh it was not like the woman was going any where, or at least if she tried she would not get very far. This deep in the mountain she would be helplessly lost even with her ranger training. His tail flicked and he called out to her again a little rougher this time then last.

RaMinah's POV:  
    "My name, is RaMinah." Even speaking to herself, er voice and tone, indignant at what he called her. Slave or not, she had a name and by god she was never going to answer to such an insulting title. Not, when she had a perfectly serviceable, if unique name. Fitting, that her name was a tribute not only to her beauty, but to Illuvitar, himself.  
    The chambers he had her residing in, were clean. Not just cleaned up but everything from the walls, ceiling, floor and every item in that room had been replaced, or cleaned meticulously. A faint scent of soap hung in the air, as well as the scent from herbs hanging from the ceiling near the fireplace, dispelling the stench of her illness.  
    Taking advantage of the unlocked door, she had replaced all the bedding, even having found quite a bit of it packed away in storage. Finding even more clothing, no doubt as tribute to the Elves, adding onto her wardrobe to a large degree. Finding a variety of cloaks, even clothing that she could work in, while cleaning, cooking that would withstand the wear and tear. An entire week, Smaug had slept, and while she'd spent half of it, ill the rest of it she'd been unable to do more than accept her fate.  
    While she had, avoided Smaug, having a general idea of where he was, it didn't mean he wasn't far from her thoughts. Especially when he'd taken the form of a man so handsome her heart pounded in response. But he wasn't a man. He was a dragon. Created for foul purposes, to manipulate, cruel acts and vile words. She knew the stories, heard them all countless times.  
    Yet why did she dream of him every night, intertwined performing acts she'd never experienced ...but wanted too, for the first time in her life, with him?  
    Finding that she was most comfortable in front of the fireplace, she had arranged a chaise lounge, in front, covering it and herself with furs she'd cleaned, dried and brushed until they were soft, sweet smelling and oh so very warm.  
    The [dressing gown](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-ixQnKnnLqw0/TtjH-mILqMI/AAAAAAAAAiM/ztXjvNWOsWc/s1600/dress+of+the+month+december%252C+historical-costumes.eu.png), she found was by far the warmest garment she'd found yet, and deceptively modest. A thick fabric, a brocade of pale gold, coupled with soft white fur it was an exquisite match for the beauty that wore it, dark hair falling in soft waves, down her back and over her shoulder to her waist.  
    Turning her head towards the door, the book she'd found, in the common tongue, was set on the table next to the remnants of her meal, coming to stand, shivering lightly as she'd been loathe to leave the warmth of her nest as it were. While she was healed, she knew that to she would have a relapse if she didn't continue to rest, eating often, sleeping when she was tired, having sometimes slept 2-3 times a day, for minutes, even hours at a time.  
    Her ability to cook meals that could last days at a time, with care, helped fore sure. Now as Smaug came to seek out his slave, she was fully healed, but cautious all the same. She had nearly died, after all. Hands clasped before her she took a fortifying breath before stepping out into the open, and finally gaze upon Smaug once more. Only a brow lofted, in response, chin set at an unconsciously haughty angle.


	6. Chapter 6

Smaug's POV:  
    He quirked his head as she mentioned her name. “RaMinah.” He almost purred the word. “Hmm yess. It does seem to suit you.” He rumbled. He stood there in silence once again as he looked her over. After a few minutes of the stare off he finally puffed out a tendril of smoke and flicked his tail. “I was just making sure you were still alive, RaMinah.” He took special care to say her name clearly, dragging out every syllable of it. He settled down into as much of a lounge as the space allowed. “Also to see if you were here or lost somewhere in the cave system.” he sighed and stretched his neck out a moment. “I will admit to almost being disappointed you didn't at least try.” He brought his head back down to her, locking a single gold eye one her. “It would have been so much fun to chase you down.” Stared at her a few moments longer then brought his head back up.  
    He then got to his feet and gave himself another shake as he had when waking from his nap. “I was going to go to where they stored the food as it has been quite some time since I've eaten anything. Since you are here and able to walk you shall join me.” He stated. He looked back at her and tried to decide what he wanted to do. He did not fancy the idea of carrying her in his claws... and the idea of her being on his back was out of the question. But then if he did not wish to do one of the first two that left to the unavoidable transformation that would need to happen in order for her to keep up with him getting to the food. That form was so... weak compared to this one, let alone all the extra emotion he experienced in that form. Such a dreadful situation.  
    He growled under his breath, then suddenly stopped as another idea came to his mind. He looked at his flicking tail and back to the woman on the ground. That certainly was an idea... before he could rethink it he flicked his tail towards her and twirled the tip of it around her torso several times, making sure he had a good grasp before he lifted her into the air. “Now this is much better.” He said as he brought her to his face. “I can see you so much better like this.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Chin rising a fraction, she watched Smaug warily as he said her name in a way that sounded truly erotic, sensual. That deep voice skittering over her skin as though it had the ability to literally, caress her flesh.  
    While he had broken their gaze the first time, she did so this time, but far longer than he would have expected of anyone, man or woman. Strong in mind and body, she did nothing to show sign of defeat. If he wanted to stare her down so be it. But it did not mean at any point that he'd broken her.  
    Not even Morgoth himself, could have accomplished such.  
    Her hand swept before her, as proof that she was indeed quite alive, and far better than he'd left her, to her own devices no less. "Whose to say I didn't." She responded, quietly, brow rising sharply. He'd lost count of the days after all, who knows just what she'd done, in all that time. As a Ranger, she had the ability to move in silence, without even alerting him as to her actions or intentions.  
    "I am not a sheep for you to chase down and eat, Smaug." Her tone brittle, baring her teeth slightly in response of the thought. Her? Prey? The dragon had become delusional. The only reason she was his slave was due to the fact she'd been caught, and delivered to him while at her weakest. However, she was not so foolish as to believe she could escape Smaug. He knew her scent now, an exotic scent, of Black Orchids. He would find her now, and there was nowhere within Middle Earth, where she would be safe.  
    Brows creased as she watched Smaug, come to some kind of internal debate, only to find herself being encircled, held by the dragons very tail! Coiling around her closely enough to ensure she couldn't escape, without suffocation one coil even settled pointedly under her bum letting her sit down, in a way. Perhaps not intentional but it certainly helped keep her comfortable and not fear she would be dropped or thrown at any moment.  
    Arms over the coils, hands unconsciously brushed along his scales, staring at Smaug so closely she could see the way his eyes truly glowed with an eternal fire. For a dragon, he was truly magnificent. As a man ...he was gorgeous. She could see the dragon in the man ..and the man in the dragon. "I suppose it should be my hope that you like what you see, to ensure my continued safety."

 

Smaug's POV:  
    Smaug smirked as she spoke again and he chuckled, smoke slipping out his nose as he did so. “You are a quick on aren't you?” He purred. “Yes indeed it does have a factor on the length of your life.” He ran his tongue over his jaw, showing his glistening teeth for a moment before turning his head round and taking a few running steps before jumping into the air and made his way to where the livestock where being kept. His movements were a combination of jumping and gliding through the halls. Sometimes he could open his wings fully for a few brief  moments before he would have to close them close to his sides as he came to a more enclosed hall. His back arched up and down much like a wave as he made his way through his kingdom, though the entire time he was hyper aware of where his tail was and attempted to keep it as steady as possible.   
    Finally they came to the spot and he slowed down, sliding to a stop. The sound of farm animals could be heard and as he set the ranger down they came into view. “Mmm.” He hummed, “They do look delicious. I wonder which I shall eat first?” He lowered his head and scanned the tasty animals before him. It had been so long since his last decent meal and part of him wanted to just eat all of them. But another smell came to his nostrils, as he inhaled the scent of the meat. He curved his head to look at RaMinah, sniffing as he did so. “You know, I've never encountered your scent before, or rather anything like it.” He brought his head down and focused an eye on her. “Such an enticing smell.” His pupil dilated as he took another breath in. He could feel that he wanted to change back, wanted to finish what his human form had started how ever many days ago, and he blew a warm puff of air over her.  
    He closed his eyes and pulled his head away from her. “But right now I'm going to eat.” He picked a rather fat looking pig. He snapped it up in his jaw and tossed it into the air, stopping all squealing as he blew flames over it, careful no to completely crisp it. It had taken years to perfect but after he ad figured it out it had done wonders to the flavor of it all. The roasted pig fell the ground and Smaug scooped it up in his claws and tossed it once more into the air, this time catching it with his mouth and gave an enjoyable crunch as he snapped down into its flesh. “The only down side to all this, is that I could eat all of them in one go and still want more.” He huffed and looked at RaMinah. “They simply never bring enough.”

 

RaMinah's POV:  
    Normally she would have shot back a rather snarky remark that there was no such thing as a stupid Dúnedain as there was no way they could survive but she bit her tongue, stilling as the dragon looked at her lasciviously. Men had looked on her the same way, thinking they could rut her, whether she was willing, or not. A blade to the gut, was her usual response but this...? One foolish word or act could have her killed in a number of ways. Each less pleasant than the last. Silence was a wiser course of action, despite the fact this dragon riled her ire in more ways than one.  
    Smaug's means of travel through the mountain, was impressive. After so many years within such an enclosed space he had learned to move at a speed that honestly scared her. Even on horseback could she outrun him. She held on all the same, as the ride was admittedly terrifying. Any moment he could change his mind, sling his tail against the walls and she would be no more. But instead she was cradled, even being consciously aware of how much she was jostled, holding her steady. Keeping, her safe.  
    Fractionally she frowned when she realized where they were. The hint of frigid air, within those last hours before dawn, the scent of wood smoke, so faint ...Just inside the mountain, if only she could get free, she could escape. No. There was no hope for that now, squashing such, as the coils around her body shifted, as she was brought closer. A visible shudder running up her spine as she found herself the center of his attention once more.  
    "...soap.. I make it myself." She had enough on her in fact to last the entire year if not longer, with the materials to create enough soap to last a few years more than that. She doubted, she'd live so long so she didn't point such out. As he breathed in, her hair was drawn closer. The stench of sickness was gone now, leaving only the scent of her, those hothouse flowers combined into a heady drug left in their wake.  
    The puff of air blew her hair back, exposing her face fully, very very glad when Smaug turned his attention from her, and to his 'dinner'. Used to blood, gore, death there was no visible sign nor reaction as to what she witnessed, again finding herself the center of the dragons attentions. "Perhaps you should expand your diet to include other kinds of foods."  
    Not about to suggest he change his form. This, was disconcerting enough but for him to be in human form ...she wasn't entirely sure which of the two was safer. In truth Smaug as a dragon, truly was the lesser of two evils, in that she knew she was safe... to a point. Yet the looks he had given her from the moment she was brought to him, made her realize... she was deluding herself if she thought for an instant, that he would have her, whenever, wherever, however he wanted... and there was nothing she could do about it except accept her fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Smaug's POV:  
     Smaug cocked his head to one side as he thought over her words. He had been eating things the same way for years. The last change he had done was the roasting of the creature. He ran his tongue over his jaw, licking away any blood that clung to his scales.  He twisted around turning more fully to face her, though still he could only clearly watch her with one eye. That was the downside to this form. He was able to frighten more creatures with his looks and slaughter anything that got in his path with a rack of his claws. But then he always had trouble when he was trying to hold a conversation with one person, or a single of anything small.   
     He sighed and smoke drifted up to the ceiling. He had smelled things when he traveled the world. He had smelled foods that others ate that smelled much more appetizing then what he normally had... well appeasing to his two legged form. But normally when he went in search of food, he was starving and didn't have the luxury to cook his food. Or rather he didn't have the patience to wait for it to cook. And besides that, he didn't know the first thing of... cooking things. And if she thought for a moment that a Dragon such as himself was going to eat the food of prey she was gravely mistaken.   
     “I do not eat vegetables, nor will I stand for fruits.” He hissed with a flick of his tail. “Only meat shall pass over my tongue.” he thought a moment then added, “as far as food goes.” He had enjoyed the barrels of wine that the dwarfs  had left in their hasty evacuation. Also the Ale had been rather delicious. But he rarely got that anymore, only a few man sized barrels when the people of the lake brought up his offering. “So what, exactly, did you have in mind?” He purred.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
     Fingers splayed, they rested on skin that resembled the beasts that hunted the rivers, yet was smooth, harder as any metal she'd ever come across. No blade nor arrow could puncture Smaug's skin, a natural armour that he would never lose, and only increase its resistance to all, in time. Unconsciously, her hands brushed over the flesh of the dragon, coiled around her intimately.  
     Interesting how Smaug actually took her words to heart, pondered over them. That, was the last thing she'd expected. Of course, Smaug had surprised her time and again, with all the things he'd done, caring for her, even while showing supreme indifference, or outright boredom. Told that he was the last of the dragons, she did not believe that to be true. If they were anything as he they were far too cunning, intelligent, and had contingencies to survive most any situation.  
     To have that eye so close, again she noticed the detail, within. The iris, was unique as it and the sclera were one. Never had she seen the like before in any other creature. Erratic lines of deep amber showing the veins, patches of deep forest green overlying a sea of pale gold, faded orange with the pupil almost slitted as a cat, yet strangely unique. Not, in its shape alone but the fact that it was a sea of black, a void that reflected no light, revealed no depth.  
     There was no doubt at all he was a predator, but it was not that, that made her tremble. It was how Smaug watched her. As a man would, not as a beast, one as evil as they come. "Why?" The question blurted, as Smaug revealed his demands, a frown forming not a second before brows rose, absently batting the tip of his tail as it flicked over her foot.  
     "Have you even tried them?" Given Smaug's reaction, she highly doubted it. Pity. There was many fruits and vegetables that she was very fond of. Meat alone? That would truly be boring, after so long.  
     Forearms resting on the uppermost coil she leaned forward, head resting on her arms. "Don't talk to me that way." Damn his voice reverberated through her, off her flesh as though it was caressing her, even through her clothes. It was wrong for the dragon to use his voice against her, in such a manner and damn if she wasn't going to make it stop, now.  
     "I have nothing in mind." That stubborn expression was forming again, as she turned her face away from him. His coils were warm enough, to keep her from freezing but it certainly didn't mean she enjoyed being away from her warm chambers.  
     "You are too set in your ways, so I won't bother wasting my time giving ideas to a Dragon who doubtfully has even eaten a potatoe or enjoyed an apple in their entire existence. Pity. I would have baked you a pie, something to eat ...well certainly not in this form, no wonder your starving all the time. Your stomach alone is big enough for me to set up house in."

 

Smaug's POV:  
     Smaug snorted at her questions. “Why,” he growled. “Would I even think about eating what my food eats? Am I not more than those pathetic creatures who do little more than think about their next mouthful of grass?” He growled deep in his chest. “Or better yet the food you two legs seem intent on eating.” He shook his head and his nose wrinkled in distaste. “Why would I ever lower myself to eat things that those lower than me eat?”   
     He watched as she leaned on her arms and his eyes widened slightly as she snapped at him. Anger flashed through his mind but it was overpowered by a smugness, and it showed in his eyes. “Talk to you you like what?” He purred. “You think you can control how I talk, simply because you do not like it?” He puffed a small breath of warm air over her. He thought of saying something else but then she started on about cooking. He lifted his head and all mischievousness left his mind as the thought of food entered it.   
     “How could you make a potato appetizing?” He cocked his head to one side and shifted the way he was sitting. He looked over himself at her comment about eating in his smaller form. He had never really thought of that. But then wouldn't he just be hungry again when he changed back? Or would the feeling of being full from the smaller stomach last with him over into his Dragon form? By the dark lord this woman was causing him to think more than he had in the last hundred years. “And how can you enjoy an apple?” He asked a little disgusted by the notion. His tail flicked from one side of his body to the other, causing the livestock to jump a little as it collided with the ground.

 

RaMinah's POV:  
     An eyebrow rose, staring at the dragon as though he'd lost his ruddy mind. "You sound like those highborn ladies that think bread originates from a kitchen." Derision in her tone, thinking the dragon quite pathetic in that respect. Really? Did Smaug actually think that his beliefs, actually made him superior? Did all dragons think that way? Quietly she snorted, muttering under her breath. "No wonder your kind has become nearly extinct, spouting that kind of nonsense."  
     "Funny, you think you can control me, and change me for the very same reason. Because you don't like it." Thankfully the Dragon's breath wasn't stale, or rank. Oddly it was spicy instead, and the heat, moisture was not the only reason why gooseflesh arose visibly on her skin. All the same many parts of this mountain were cold enough, adjusting what she could of her clothes to retain some heat. It wouldn't do, to be ill, again.  
     "Depending on how it is cooked, and with certain spices, additions I've been known to make a potatoe quite good. Especially when it is either that, or starvation." A quite snort of laughter, she found herself able to lean back, at least enough to take the pressure off her spine. Sitting on a horse, year in and year out had given her a multitude of back problems, especially when sitting for far too long.  
     "Have you even had, an apple?" Her tone showing she highly doubted it, and as such was not nearly as superior by stifling his palate to such plain meals. Poor thing. Not that she said such aloud but she'd had quite a few years honing her communication skills, that she'd even won a fair number of battles, when it came to her wits even with the mighty Aragorn who said more than once she had to have Elvish blood in her veins, for she certainly thought like one.  
     "A number of ways." She continued, before Smaug had a chance to reply. As though she knew the answer and only asked it to rankle him. "Taking a fair number with cinnamon, sugar, some thick crust to make a pie. I've baked a fair few in the coals of a number of fires. Mixing them with other fruits, during the hottest days of the year..." Trailing off, gaze unfocused, longing for those days where the most she had to fear was her mothers spoon connecting with her bum if she didn't do her chores.


End file.
